the nutcracker?
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: summary inside. based on the nutcracker ballet. inu/kag


This is based on the nutcracker ballet. I don't own inuyasha or the nutcracker though i do have a likeing for both.

Summery: kagome takes inuyasha to see the nutcracker the night before christmas and when they go to bed that night something magical happend.

characters:

Inuyasha-clara

Sesshomaru-friz

Kikyo- godfather drozelmirre

Kagome- The nutcraker

Naraku- the mouse king

Sango- Quess of the sugar plum fairies

* * *

It was December 24th and Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way to the opera house. Kagome's mother got her two tickets to see the Russian ballet dance the nutcracker. Kagome had seen it a dozen times with her family, but this would be the first time with her Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked the same with his fire rat robe and a black wig to hide his ears. Kagome wore a nice simple dress and cared a small toy to give to a homeless child.

"Kagome this isn't going to be stupid is it." Asked Inuyasha

"No you will like but please stay in your seat if there is a fight scene."

"Fine." Said Inuyasha

Inuyasha did pretty well through the first act and didn't cause a scene with the fight with the mouse king. The second act was a little harder to sit through. He kept asking about the dance and why guys wore tights. Kagome answered them all to the best she could. After the show Inuyasha places his robe around Kagome for it had started to snow. Kagome's mother gave each a hug before they left to go back to the feudal era.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the village and told Miroku, Sango, shippo and Rin (yes Rin is in the village in the story) about the play. After an hour or so Inuyasha and Kagome took a sleeping Rin and shippo back to their home. After putting the children to bed Inuyasha and Kagome crawled into bed and fell asleep but little did they know a little magic from the ballet had seep into their heads before they left the opera house.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to fine himself in a big room with his parents and Sesshomaru. There was a big Christmas tree and lots of presents. He didn't know who the gifts were for so he went over to look and started to pick one up.

"Son not until your godmother has arrived." Said Izayoi.

"But is there a gift for…" Inuyasha stopped in his sentence to find his godmother Kikyo picking him up. The presents were open and Inuyasha got a new sword. After all the presents were opened the grown-ups danced for a little while till the children came running in waiting for Kikyo's surprises. Kikyo brought out three giant dolls and wound them up one by one. Each doll dance with such grace it was almost as if they were alive. After the dolls Kikyo brought out a special present just for Inuyasha.

It was a beautiful princess nutcracker. The hair was jet black and had eyes as blue as the sea. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sesshomaru saw the doll and planed to take the nutcracker and try it out. Sesshomaru had his friend Kouga tackle Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took the doll. When Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru with his nutcracker he jumped for it but Sesshomaru had already placed a walnut in the mouth and broke the mouth.

Kikyo saw how depressed Inuyasha was so she fixed it and told him to take care of the doll till the morning and she would be good as new. The party was coming to an end and all the guess were heading home. Inuyasha was told to leave the nutcracker under the tree and go to his room to sleep. Well he did was he was told till later that night. About midnight Inuyasha walked down to the tree and held the nutcracker in his arms. Then the clock struck 12 and Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyo on the clock and he also noticed that the room was getting bigger.

Inuyasha was frightened. This had to have been a bad dream but he was awake. When the change stopped Inuyasha heard a noise from behind. He turned and heard it from another corner and then another then finally a Rat with seven big heads jumped out from behind him and was poised to attack. Inuyasha fell to the floor terrified of the rat. When all of sudden a sword clashed with the rats. Inuyasha looked to see a woman standing there holding the rats sword away from his body.

"So Naraku we meet again" said the woman

"So it is my sweet, you shall be mine." Said the rat.

"Never, Naraku oh king of the rats." The woman said teasingly

"Army ATTACK!" king Naraku said. As Naraku said that an army of rats came out of the shadows and got ready to fight.

"NOW!" The women screamed and an army of toys came out and ran for the rats. The battle wasn't that gross but long. The toys gained the upper hand and the rats left and all was left was the king. The woman was fighting the King to a point where he hurt her and she fell still. Inuyasha was shocked the woman was his nutcracker. She was lying there and the rat king was ready to end the battle. Inuyasha picked up a sword and jabbed it into the rat king's heart.

Inuyasha watched as the mouse king was carried away by the army of mice. Once the mice were gone Inuyasha went to his nutcracker to see how she was doing. She lay on a small doll bed and Kikyo was standing next to her. Inuyasha sat on the bed just as the nutcracker woke up.

"Naraku where is he?" she asked

"I killed him." Inuyasha said

"Thanks. That creature has been after me for some time now. May I know my prince's name?"

"I'm Inuyasha and I am not a prince. What's your name?"

"I'm princess Kagome. I rule over the sugar plum forest and buttercup fields. Come with me to my palace as a thank you for saving my life." Inuyasha nodded his head and Kagome led him to a small window. Outside the window snow fell over the land and Inuyasha saw dancing snowflakes. He kept his mouth closed and let the sight take him in. As Inuyasha's feet touched the ground the snowflakes came over and danced with him.

Inuyasha looked for Kagome but didn't see her so he continued to dance when he saw his nutcracker in a pure white dress that had glittery gems and lace that looked like snow. Kagome and Inuyasha danced with the snowflakes for a little while longer when another woman came in to the field and the snowflakes flew away.

"Sango I'm back and the evil king Naraku is finally dead." Said Kagome.

"This is a joy I will spread the news throughout the land. And who is this gentleman?" asked Sango

"This is Inuyasha, the man that killed Naraku and saved my life. Inuyasha this is Sango she is queen of the sugar plum fairies. Let us go and see others of my court and spread the news of my return and the news of their new hero." Inuyasha walked behind the two women and looked at the scenery. There was a forest of candy-canes, a river of hot coco, a field of gumdrops and a mountain of peppermint fudge. Finally they made it to the castle. It was made of licorice and snow.

Kagome led Inuyasha into the main hall of the palace. The hall was full of people and they all bowed to her.

"My people, today we rejoice that Naraku is finally killed and that we have a new hero to celebrate. Bring out another throne for your prince and let the dance begin." Kagome said with pride. Inuyasha sat on the throne next to Kagome and a tray of warm apple cider and delicious cakes were placed in front of them. The lights dimed and music from nowhere started. Two people dressed in dark brown outfits came onto the dance floor and started to dance.

"Kagome what are they dancing too I don't know this dance." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome

"They are dancing to Spanish chocolate" the dancers finished and bowed and left the floor. The next two dancers came out and the music changed to another song Inuyasha didn't know.

"They are dancing to Chinese tea." Inuyasha watched the dance with wide eyes. The Chinese dancers where followed by Arabian coffee, Russian candy-canes, mother ginger and her puppets, the waltz of the flowers which Inuyasha and Kagome danced to. Finally was the dance of the sugar plum fairies.

Sango led them and the dance was beautiful. Such magic lay with in the room. When the dance finished Kagome called for one last song. She and Inuyasha danced to the song with such grace. Suddenly a clock struck twelve and the magic was pulling Inuyasha way from Kagome and back to his house. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find his mother and father holding him telling him to wake up. Inuyasha looked all around but couldn't find the nutcracker. His beloved doll was gone and he thought he would never return to that world of magic.

Back in the land of sweets, Kagome sat at her throne thinking of Inuyasha. She hoped that one day that he would be able to return to her world. She loved him dearly and would do anything for him. Then she saw Naraku's face and started to scream.

* * *

"Kagome wake up, Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha shook Kagome till she awoke.

"Inuyasha I had a dream that I was a nutcracker and you saved me from Naraku the mouse king and then I took you to the land of sweets and we danced until you…" Kagome stopped when she saw Inuyasha's eyes widen

"I had the same dream." They looked at each other and came to the same conclusion "the ballet" Then the children came running in and pulled Inuyasha and Kagome out of bed to open presents and visit Sesshomaru. This was a time of joy for Naraku had been dead for a year now and very one could live in peace. As the children opened their presents just out side a window stood Sango and Miroku they had a funny look in their eye.

"Come Miroku we must get back to the palace of sweets before the queen knows we messed with another couple. She wasn't happy last time and I don't want it to happen again." With that Sango and Miroku flew off in to the forest and to the land of sweet where I might say the queen didn't like that they played with the lives of mortals but didn't do anything because the couple wasn't affected by it to much.

Inuyasha and Kagome never went back to see the nutcracker again but each year the night before Christmas they would journey together to the land of sweets and dance the night with the sugar plum fairies and each of the dancers. Then in the morning they would be woken up by their children. Sango and Miroku where never let out of the land of sweets again. The queen of the land of sweets gave Inuyasha one gift which was the rat kings seven heads as thank you for saving the land of sweets.


End file.
